bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Kurosaki(Jak)
Ichigo Kurosaki is a human who has Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy powers. He is also a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is the son of the Shinigami and former 10th Division Captain in the Gotei 13, Isshin Kurosaki, and the Quincy, Masaki Kurosaki, and older brother of both Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki. After the end of the Thousand Year Blood War, while Ichigo took a break Karin, who also had the same potential powers as him, began to train to take his place. Appearance Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed a bout four years on end. He is a very tall, lean build young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He likes to wear tight clothes. He has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15 because his name is a homonym for the number. Since becoming a Shinigami, he has become noticeably more muscular, as noted by his sister, Karin. When in his spiritual form, Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire, with the attention of a strap across his chest. Initially, it was a thick brown belt to hold his Zanpakuto sheath, but it later becae a red rosary-like strab. It is shaped like a kite with a flat top and bottom. Ichigo's appearance has caused several people, including Jushiro Ukitake, to note a similarity to Kaien shiba, the former Lieutenant of the 13th Division. After training in the Dangai, Ichigo's hair grows considerably, and he is noticeably taller, as stated by his friends. After Ichigo loses his Shinigami powers, his appearance reverts to the way it was before his Dangai training. Seventeen months after defeating Aizen, Ichigo's overall appearance does not change, but he becomes taller and grows sideburns. After regaining his powers, Ichigo's Shinigami attire consists of a thicker strap across his chest. He has four black virtical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck and collars. After training at the Soul King Palace, Ichigo wears his standard black Shihakusho, but with some notable changes: he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that holds his Shikai and later his Bankai blades in place, with teh plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist. His final battle with Juha Bach made him grow as tall as he was during his final battle with Aizen again, and his hair grew even longer this time, stretching down to his middle back, and easily waving in the wind; these are two traits which never change again this time around. Later on Ichigo ties his hair in the back in a long ponytail, and the hair on top of his head gets spiked up again in a similar fashion to hsi original hair style. Personality When he was younger, Ichigo considered his mother to be the center of his world, always smiling when hew as with Masaki and regularly holding her hand. Despite crying whenever he lost in a match at the dojo he attended, Ichigo started to smile again as soon as he saw Masaki when she came to pick him up. At a very young age, Ichigo heard his father saying his name means "to protect one thing," which instilled in him a desire to protect his mother. When his sisters were born, he began attending a dojo for the sake of protecting them. Since then, the number of people he wishes to protect has continued to grow, causing Ichigo to risk his life to protect both the people close to him and complete strangers. As a teenager, Ichigo is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanour is a trait Ichigo himself has acknowledged, and if somebdoy picks a fight with him, he cannot help but fight back. He coldly refers to his teachers as "instructors." He is genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, promising to bring a Plus flowers, and a toy plaine, or soothing others when they become upset. Ichigo is a capable student, ranked 23rd in his year at school, who studies reguarly and does not neglect his schoolwork. He works as hard as he does to overcome the misconceptions many have about him based on his hair color and constant fighting. Ichigo hates fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui, psychics, and anyone who's trade invoves taking money from people for things they can't see. He has difficulty remembering people's faces and names. Ichigo becomes extremely shy and uncomfortable around nude or immodestly dressed women, a fact both Yoruichi Shihoin and Rangiku Matsumoto have teased him for. Ichigo is often disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, calling Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto "grams" and referring to several of the Shinigami Captains by their given names without using honorifics. When it comes to fighting, Ichigo has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of hsi opponent, such as instilling the fear of being murdered in Shrieker and cutting off the right arm of Yammy Llargo in retaliation for him ripping Chad Yasutora's right arm off. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes attacking without warning. Ichigo has a strong desire to win his fights, but in what he views as a legitimate manner. To this end, he has often refused to the aid of his inner Hollow, even when knowing it would allow him to win. Ichigo's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his fighting powers, and goes into a state of depression and self-loathign when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down. Ichigo despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He is disgusted when an individual berates his or her own allies, such as when Yammy calls Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, and Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez "trash." He expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, stating he cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. History Ichigo was born on July 15th, 1986, as the son of Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki, 15 years before he became a Shinigami. His sisters, Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki, were born a few years later. When he was four, Ichigo joined a karate dojo, where he met and befriended Tatsuki Arisawa. Though Tatsuki beat Ichigo in every match they had, she would help Ichigo if he was being picked on by bullies and cheer him up if he was upset. Ichigo was able to see Pluses for as long as he could remember. He could see them so clearly, as a child, he could not tell the living from the dead. This resulted in him appearing to other people to be looking at deserted places and talking to himself. This caused people to say he could see ghosts, though when Tatsuki asked him about this, he denied being able to see them. Plot Canon Plot Agent of the Shinigami Arc Soul Society Arc Bount Arc Arrancar Arc Hueco Mundo Arc The New Captain Shuske Amagai Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc Beast Sword Arc Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc Thousand Year Blood War Arc Fanon Plot Day of Destruction Arc Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power Hoho Master Zanjutsu Master Hakuda Master Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Bankai: Stage 2 Hollowification Resurection Quincy Powers Quincy: Letstil Quincy: Volstandig Relationships Battles and Events Battles Story Battles Roleplay Battles Events Story Events Roleplay Events Kills Story Kills Roleplay Kills Appearances Story Appearances Roleplay Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Quincy Category:Shinigami Category:Substitute Shinigami Category:Hoho Users Category:Hoho Masters Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Those Who Have Yet To Learn Kido Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Hollow Category:Vizeord Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Soul Society Category:Human World Category:Rouge Shinigami